Never Say Goodbye
by EddFanatic
Summary: DOES NOT CONTAIN SLASH! What is Eddy hiding? Double D seems to have a perfect life... I did say SEEMS. And what about our old pal Ed?
1. Chapter 1

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By:EddFanatic

Precipitation-drenched strands of brunette hair plastered itself to his face. He stood shivering on a street corner in old, ripped clothes and only one tarnished shoe was present upon his left foot. He wrapped the only piece of warmth he had, an extremely tarnished scarf, tighter around his neck. Snow began to fall, leaving small puddles on his old, faded, yellow shirt.

"P-please!" He exclaimed to a man, who was dressed in a pink button-up shirt underneath a black-and-gray stripped blazer (which would complete a very professionally stable suit) and dark black pants, that he grabbed by the shoulder. A cup of hot coffee tumbled to the snow-covered sidewalk below, leaving hazel splatter stains in the huge white blanket. "P-please, sir... I beg you! If I could just have ten dollars for a warm bowl of soup, or a cup of hot chocolate, or maybe a half way decent set of clothing!"

"E... Eddy?"

"Huh?" Eddy, now twenty-one years of age, looked astonished. Could it be? Could it _actually _be? "No. You can't be who I think you are." The other man was just slightly taller than Eddy, he had a small gap between his two front teeth, and upon his head rest a dark black hat. Not a black beanie, but a professional hat that looked to be imported from France. It looked puffy on top and had a solid rim resembling that of a baseball cap. "Dou-Double D?"

"Well, I usually go by Eddward on a regular basis now, but it's me."

Eddy looked at his long lost friend. Double D looked so professional, so wealthy, and so much happier than himself. He was still rather short, he had no money, no job, and no home. He had spent countless nights sleeping either on or under (depending on the weather) the dark green bench located beneath the café window. He spent his days being forcefully evacuated from stores and selling his medications to drug addicts to make a quick buck.

"So... What've you been doing lately, Double D?"

"Well, I've been," Double D was cut off for a moment as Eddy sneezed, removed the scarf that kept him 'warm', and wipped the mucus from his nose. "Gesundheit. Here's a tissue, Eddy." Double D gracefully pulled a clean, lotion-soft tissue out of his blazer pocket.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." After a few sniffles from his friend, Edd continued with the previously conjured conversation. "As I was saying, I've been pretty well. I'm currently studying at the University of California, but I decided I would come back to Peach Creek for the Christmas holiday."

"Oh, really? What are you studying for?" Eddy looked helpless, looking at his life and comparing it to Double D's made him seem like the scum of the universe.

"For my Master's Degree in Child Psychology... Let's just say all those years spent with you and Ed paid off in the long run." Edd stated with a small chuckle, air flying out in puffs of smoke as he spoke, and then began a new topic that had just struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"Wait a minute. Eddy? You don't live out here, I know."

"I'm afraid I do, Double D. I sleep on that bench over there, have lost most of my teeth in fights with strangers, haven't seen a doctor, or Ed, since you left for college. I'm in bad shape, Double D... Real bad shape."

"Come on. You can stay at my house for a while." The twenty-one, nearing twenty-two, year old Eddward pulled the black pair of gloves off his hands and placed them onto his friend's. Eddy rubbed his new mittens together, the friction caused a warm feeling that Eddy hadn't experienced in so long. The heat seemed to go deeper than his hands, it seemed to penetrate his heart and soul. This must be what a mug of hot chocolate feels like; cracked and worn on the outside, but warm and calm on the inside.

--

Walking, it obviously took them longer to arrive at Edd's house. Eddy saw a glimmering, black Trail Blazer in the drive way of his friend's home. Plastic candy canes went around the perimeter of the house, one in between each bush. (Oh, Double D and his organizational ways.) The bushes, Trail Blazer, roof, and burgundy window panes were glazed like donuts with snow; this scene touched Eddy in a way he had never been touched before. It was beautiful, just like falling head first into a children's Christmas book.

Edd dug around in his pants' pocket for his house key. He gracefully pulled the golden key, which secured multiple key-chains showing off his college pride, out of the pocket and placed it into the lock. He turned it slowly, and with a small click he pulled the key out and turned the knob. He lightly pushed the door inward to reveal the house's inside.

"It isn't much, but it's home."

Eddy looked around, he felt like he was in a dream. It was so cozy. The house was warm, the carpet was a creamish color. Beneath the window rested a large wooden television, the aroma of fresh turkey and stuffing floated from the kitchen into his nostrils, and in the corner was the most beautiful Christmas tree he had ever laid his eyes on. Red and green stings strung with popcorn were arranged in a festive and beautiful patten, white and multi-colored lights were stung gracefully throughout the huge pine, and wonderful ornaments hung from each and every tip in such a tasteful manner. Eddy was utterly flabbergasted.

A small dinging noise vibrated Double D's eardrum. "Please, take a seat. I'll be back with some food for you momentarily." Eddy walked over to a comfortable couch, it too was a lovely cream color. As soon as he took a seat, besides his butt sinking into the comfortable cushions, his eyes began to fall shut. He rapidly blink in a losing effort to stay even remotely awake. He just couldn't. His eyes shut tight, a small, joyful grin fell on his face, and he snuggled deeper into the sofa that seemed as if it was consuming his body. Curled up in the fetal position, he, quietly as a mouse, began to snore.

Double D returned into the living room, the white kitchen door was swinging in effort to eventually shut, with two plates, the one for Eddy with significantly larger portions of vegetables, meats, and sauces. He carefully place the rather flimsy plastic plates onto the glass coffee table. He spotted his friend in a joyful sleep, probably the best slumber he's experienced in months, maybe years even. He took Eddy's tray back into the kitchen and placed it in the microwave. Shortly after, he visited his closet and pulled out a thick comforter. Edd lovingly placed the blanket over his friend, covering him up to the neck. Eddy snuggled with the blanket and continued his slumber.

--

"Wha?" Eddy asked no one as he woke several hours later on Edd's couch. He looked around dumbfounded for a moment before he gained any memory of anything. The room was dark and silent. "Oh right. I'm at Double D's." He wiped the sleep from his eyes to focus better on the digital clock on the surface television. Twelve minutes past eleven. He had been sleeping for just over three hours.

"Double D?" He called, not enjoying the silence and darkness of the room. He noticed Double D sound asleep in a recliner near the couch. He smiled; as he looked away slowly, a bright yellow sticky note captured his eye. He decided to peel it off the coffee table as he clearly read his name.

**Eddy,**

**I've left you some dinner in the microwave. If you wake up in the middle of the night, feel free to sort through some of my DVDs and watch a few of them (please don't make a mess). I've also laid you some of my pajamas out in the bathroom (down the hall, second to the last door on the right) if you wish to borrow them. Be my guest to take a shower if you want.**

**-Double D**

"That's Double D for you." Eddy's voice cackled with sleep. "He's always putting others first; what a guy."

--

Around one in the morning, Eddy found himself curled back up on the couch in a cozy ball formation, watching a delightful Christmas movie, and patting his full stomach with satisfaction of Edd's overly delicious Christmas dinner. Not even making through the beginning half of the film, Eddy slipped back into another severely need slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By:EddFanatic

Eddy began to stir from his slumber. He rolled his neck around to crack the sleep-stiff bones. He reluctantly pushed himself off the couch, knees cracking as he rose, and walked into the kitchen. Edd was sitting at his rectangular oak table, his chin propped up on his wrist. He seemed to be in a type of trance. As Eddy motioned closer, he saw countless books opened and Double D's hand busily writing. _Man, even on vacation he's busy with work. _Eddy thought.

He cleared his throat to draw at least a small proportion of his friend's attention. "Good morning."

"Oh," stated Double D, not even making an effort to look up from his essay, "good morning, Eddy. There are some muffins in the cabinet above the sink, help yourself."

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh." Edd replied with a grunt as he ran his fingers through his black-colored bangs that hung from underneath his usual beanie. His pencil was moving so fast that Eddy was shocked the paper didn't catch on fire from the friction.

After grabbing a cup of coffee and a muffin, Eddy sat in the chair next to Edd. He took a sip of the hot coffee to wake his throat and then began a conversation. "So? What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a essay." Replied the other, biting on his eraser out of pure habit.

"Oh." Eddy huffed, hoping to have a more enlightening conversation (now there's a shock for you). "When's it due?"

"Right after the holiday. I have to find some subjects to study, which means I'll have to leave for a while to visit Growing Pains." Edd then noticed a look of confusion on his younger friend's face. "Growing Pains is a psychology clinic for children under the age of twelve." Eddy nodded his head in reassurance of comprehending the information. "Will you be okay here while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, of course." _What does he think I am? A ten year old? _The old Eddy resurfaced with this thought. He quickly snapped back into the conversation. "You mind if I read your essay?"

"Go ahead. I need to go take a quick shower anyway." Edd passed Eddy the thick stack of papers and left the kitchen. As his footsteps grew more silent, Eddy began to read. He couldn't understand most of the vocabulary or the concept of the paper, but he continued to read. The shower could be heard as he rested the paper back on the table and got up. There was one statement that he really understood and could relate to. One the reminded him of his own childhood.

_Those that say, don't have and those that have, don't say._

--

After a while, Double D was dressed. He was wearing a dark black button up tucked into a pair of faded jeans that were ripped a couple of times at the knees. His oil black hair was hidden beneath the cap that Eddy had seen him wearing the night prior. He grabbed his essay and books and packed them into a messenger bag that he used to carrying his materials to classes. He slung the thick strap over his neck and onto the shoulder opposite the side of the bag itself. It resembled the one he had when they were in their youth only it was a slick black color and much more sophisticated.

"So, what did you think of the essay?" Edd asked in a rush, however he tried to remain polite.

"It was great, Double D. So, when do you think you'll be back?"

"That's hard to say. Really, it all depends if I find two subjects, one male and one female, that are willing to be placed under my observation. Then, of course, upon finding two willing subjects, I'll have to fill out papers to get parental permission to check them out of the clinic for a few hours and also to take full responsibility should something happen to them. Afterward, I'll have to observe them in multiple aspects of their communication with their environment and how they associate with the others they encounter."

"Whoa!" Eddy stated with amazement that Double D would do all this just to get a degree. Wait. This _was _Double D he was talking about; of course he would go to such extremes. "That made me tired just listening to you."

Edd rolled his eyes and double checked to make absolutely certain he had everything he would possibly need. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye."

--

_**Author's Note**__: Okay, it is short and dull. I have to go see my friend in the hospital and I don't have much time left. Besides, chapter three is when the plot begins to thicken. It should be posted later today or some time tomorrow; it all just depends on the factors._


	3. Chapter 3

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By:EddFanatic

Edd returned within two hours. Eddy was sure he would have been gone longer than that by the way he was talking. Double D stepped into his living room and found Eddy in the usual spot; the couch.

"I'm taking subject hunting didn't go so well?"

"No, not at all. I did run into Ed at the supermarket however." Double D replied. He was struggling with multiple brown paper bags. He cleared his throat as a gesture for Eddy to come help him before everything tumbled to the floor and created the dreaded mess.

"Oh!" The shorter of the two automatically comprehended and went to help. He took a few of the bags and they proceeded to the kitchen counter. "So, you said you ran into Lumpy downtown. How's the lovable oaf doing now a days?"

"Well, I saw him there with... his niece."

"His niece? Is your hat on too tight, Sockhead?" Eddy was just as dumbfounded as Double D had been when he received the news. "That would mean... no. Sarah couldn't have... have had a... baby?!" Edd nodded with shame. "But she's not even out of high school. She's only eighteen."

"Eddy," Double D, voice filled with more shame and embarrassment on Sarah's part, began, "Ed's niece is three-years-old."

"Three? S-she's three? But that would mean that Sarah got pregnant when she was," Eddy took time to count the number on his fingers, "...fifteen."

"As shocking as it sounds, it's happening everyday all over the world, and to people who are even younger than Sarah."

"W-who's the father?"

--

_Double D was pushing his cart down the aisle that contain his ever beloved cleaning products. With the Christmas holiday quickly approaching, he decided it was only right to buy Eddy a present. He turned his cart down the aisle and walked to an aisle that held great gifts; cameras, watches, and DVDs lined the rows. _

_"Uncle Ed! Uncle Ed!" A young girl squealed, she sound eeriely familiar to Sarah in their youth. "Can I get this teddy bear? Pweeeeeeeeease?"_

_Ed, who had lost contact with Eddy completely in the past three to four years and only communicated with Double D every now and again via e-mail, looked at the yellow price tag dangling from the bear's ear. It would only cost him an extra dollar, so he saw now harm in pleasing his niece. "Okay, Sammy. Put him in the cart." Sammy squealed as she laid her new best friend gently in the cart with the other items (bread, turkey, stuffing mix, and loads of gingerbread cookie dough)._

_As Double D's eye was captured and drawn to the perfect gift for his long lost companion, he paused his cart. While Ed was trying to seat a squirming Sammy into the sitting seat securely strapped to the front of the cart. With both boys distracted by their causes of the distraction, the carts clashed with loud clanking noises produced by a metal-on-metal collision. Sammy's red hair fell in her eyes as she grabbed onto her teddy bear with the grip of her mother (strong and powerful)._

_Ed's brain took a moment to process the incident before he looked up to reveal his face to the other person._

_"Oh, I'm sor-," Ed was about to apologize when he noticed who he had just clashed with. "Double D? Is that you?"_

_"Ed?" Double D stated with shock. What were the odds (I'm sure Edd would calculate them later) of he and Ed meeting each other after finding Eddy on the street just the night before. This must be what they mean by a Christmas miracle. "Ed, how've you been?"_

_"I've been good. You?"_

_"Quite well, actually. I fou- erm- ran into Eddy last night on Peach Avenue." Edd replied, he didn't bother getting into too much detail about college and his work, he was sure it would turn up later._

_"Really? How is he? And what are you doing here; I thought you were staying at the University for the holiday." The taller of the two asked with glee and confusion. That's when a little girl cleared her throat, practically begging to be introduced. "Oh. Double D, this is my niece Sammy. Sammy, this is one of my best friends, Double D."_

_"Hi, Double D!" She merrily stated, stars lit up like Christmas lights in her eyes. "Uncle Ed, you friend is cute." Double D couldn't help but giggle at this. It reminded him so much of when Sarah had a mad crush on him. Then he made an important realization. _

_"Wait. Did you say this was your niece?"_

_"Yeah. I know Sarah was young when she had Sammy, but she is the sweetest little angle. I wouldn't trade Sammy for anyone in the world, Double D."_

_"Of course you wouldn't. I was just thinking is all."_

_"Attention valued shoppers, Santa Claus will be appearing in Toy Land in five minutes! Santa will be appearing in Toy Land in five minutes! Thank you!" An intercom echoed out and then was replaced back with Christmas music._

_"Santa! Uncle Ed, can we go see Santa?! Huh, can we, can we, can we?! Pweeeeease!"_

_"Well. I don't know, Sammy." The girl's uncle replied. "I really need to get this stuff home and into the icebox for your mother." Sammy felt her heart and Christmas cheer shatter as a tear ran down her face. Her bottom lip quivered as she was about to go into melt down. Edd knew that Ed was a push over when it came to little kids, so he decided he best spare the lovable oaf._

_"Sammy," Double D began with a gentle voice. Sammy looked at him with big orbs for eyes. "I know you don't know me well, but it would be my pleasure to take you to see Santa Claus... If it's okay with your Uncle Ed."_

_"Can I Uncle Ed? Can I go with Double D to see Santa?" Double D nodded his head with reassurance as he saw a look of "are you sure. She's quite a hand full," on Ed's face._

_"Sure. You two have fun... And Sammy."_

_"Yes?" _

_"Tell Santa I expect to see some results with that Alien monkey who can juggle fire this year." With a giggle, Sammy agreed. Though Double D found it extremely difficult to tell if Ed was joking, or if he really wanted that to be asked of "Santa". _

--

"It never came up. Sammy was too excited about seeing Santa Clause." Double D replied to Eddy's question, using air quotations on the word Santa Clause. "Oh, that reminds me. Since I won't be here for the actual Christmas holiday, I decided to pick you up a present."

"Oh boy! What is it?! No, wait! Let me guess!... Okay, I can't guess! Give it to me!"

"Manners, Eddy." Double D warned as he would have in their youth. Eddy reached for the golden wrapped box that Edd held out of his reach behind his back.

"Fine. Please, may I have my present? There, are you pleased now Sockhead?"

"Quite. Here you go." Edd practically rolled the box off his fingertips and into Eddy's greedy hands. Eddy's eyes grew with excitement over a present that he could put to good use, instead of that ridiculous dickey his parents bought him many years prior.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ There you go. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter; I do have to say it isn't my best work, but this morning I woke up with a certain- erm- visitor and didn't feel much like writing. However, I knew how much you were all looking forward to this chapter, so I did it. I'll try my best to make Chapter Four less delayed than this one was. And a special thanks to Emerald Princess3 who was the first to review and also sympathized with my situation of my wounded friend. I am glad to say that she is in much better condition than what she was since my last post. Thank you all so much and enjoy the rest of the story!_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By:EddFanatic

"Do you like it?" Double D asked with hope and glee. "I know it isn't much, but I was hoping something simple would suffice just a well as something that was way out of my budget from the store."

"It's great!" There in front of him was what he had always wanted ever since Edd left for college, he had completely lost touch with Ed, and he was forced to move out of his house after a battle with a hard drug addiction, but never could get; his childhood back. He wished for this for so long. He had walked up and down the cold, dark streets and allies of his town and all he really wanted was a friend. "How did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, it was quite simple." Double D replied with a warm smile on his face. "I had to drop Sammy off at Ed's, so we decided that you deserved something joyous to happen in your life for once."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Eddy thanked graciously, tears almost coming to his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"But... But where did you ever find this." Eddy asked in total disbelief. "We must have been, probably, not even six when this picture was taken."

"I found it in one of Ed's old history books."

On the piece of paper, on that simple piece of paper, a picture that was worth trifles more than a thousands words, yet still seem to render Eddy speechless, of the Ed's only two or three weeks after they met was there in his hands for the first time in years.

Eddy couldn't help but laugh at his former self. His lip was poked out like a park bench as his desperate attempt to give Ed and Edd bunny ears was shattered due to his height, he had tears in his eyes that stood for, if Eddy remember correctly, "I never get to have any fun!"

Ed, taller than the both of them, stood with his mouth wide open ready to welcome any passing fly apparently. His green jacket seemed to engulf his body. He also had a huge pink lollipop gripped with desperation in his hand.

And Double D... Double D was extremely shy when it came to deal with any kind of mention of a camera. He stood there with a nervous smile, gripping an old teddy bear he had brought to Peach Creek with him, and the brim of his beanie drooped in front of his eyes. He was blushing and wanted nothing to do with the photo shoot.

Eddy was glad Double D was willing to go along with shoot, or else he would have never gotten his best Christmas present of all time. He was cut of by a small beeping noise. It was Double D's pager. Edd noticed the number almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, Eddy. But I'm going to have to take this." Worry was on his breath and Eddy sensed it. He looked up confused as to why they would be calling him. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. The phone was in his reach, but by the time his fingertips even made a small contact with the object, the same number began calling again.

"Hello, Eddward speaking. May I be of a-" He was cut off, a young women was screeching through the other end of the phone and into his ear.

"Double D!" Nazz bellowed and cried. "I-it's Nazz."

"Nazz? Is everything all right, you sound upset."

"Oh, Double D! I'm not upset, I'm devastated." Nazz cried shrilly but quitely. "It's Jayden. He... He's cutting himself again. Me and Kevin don't know what to do. We've tried and we've begged to get him to stop, but his art teacher called and said she caught him trying to carve into his wrist with the edge of a ruler. I'm so scared... I... I."

"Shh... Calm down, Nazz. Do you want me to come over."

"Would you? Oh thanks, Double D. You're a true friend." With a small click, Nazz and Double D were disconnected. Eddy was sitting on the couch when he returned. He could feel Eddy's emerald eyes fixated upon his worried face.

"Is something the matter?" The shorter one called from the couch. Concern filled a small portion of his words.

"Um... No." Double D replied, heavy-hearted. "I'll be back later. Watch the tree lights while I'm gone and make sure they don't go haywire and burn the house down."

"Okay. Wait. Where are you going?"

"Um..." The beeping noise infiltrated their ears again. It was Nazz again. "I'll tell you later, Eddy. Right now, I really need to be going."

"Well, okay then. See you later." The door squeaked open and slammed shut. _He was in an awful hurry to get somewhere. Oh well... That just gives me time to raid the fridge. _Eddy thought, got up from his seat, and began sifting through the fridge to see what lied within.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ It's short. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for such a short chapter, but I've got the worst mental block in the history of mental blocks. Chapter Five will be up sooner than this one was from Chapter Three, because I actually have a large plot for it. Congratulations goes to YodaClone13 for being the second review (well third if you count the second one from Emerald princess3)! Thank you so much for the review YodaClone13! It means a lot! Also, the picture I described will be a picture that I post on my DeviantArt channel. Thank you all for reading this chapter; I know it didn't live up to your expectations, but I tried my hardest considering everything going on right now. Thank you again for everything! _


	5. Chapter 5

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By:EddFanatic

Kevin heard the sound distant pounding on the door leading into his living room. He pulled himself up off the white floor that was stained with small drops of blood and large drops of tears. He released his son's hand, leaving the boy and his mother to weep, and went to get the door.

"Kevin." Double D said when the door opened to reveal the resident of the house he was at.

"Double Dwe- I mean- Double D. Thanks for coming as fast as you did." Kevin thanked after catching himself from calling Edd the name he had labeled him with in the past lives. "Come with me. Nazz and Jayden are in the back room." The two men walked around, the tension of their every breaths was as sharp an nails boring into their chests.

When they arrived in the room. Everything was in slow-motion and every step was amplified on a scale of outrageous proportion. Nazz, tear-painted face and dazzling blue eyes formed her expression, stood and walked over to the two men. She rapidly threw her arms around Double D and her sulks became very noticeable. Kevin took his wife out of the room and rocked her as she gripped closely to his green sweater.

The white door shut with a distant click. Double D sat with the young boy and grabbed his wrist with one glove-covered hand and with the other he rummaged through the medical bag he had brought.

--

"Why is this happening, Kev? Why our son? Why is it happening to him so young?" Nazz cried into her husband's shirt. "He's only seven, Kev. Only _seven._"

"I know, Nazz. Double D will get things sorted out; if anyone, it's going to be Double D who'll know what to do."

"I guess you're right. But why?"

"There are some things better left unsaid, Sweetheart." Kevin comforted his wife as best he could and with his best effort. He tried to put on the best front he could, but he felt his emotions were trapped in a whirlwind. There son of seven years had experienced nothing traumatic, so how could this possibly be occurring? But, as was previously stated, some things are just better left unsaid.

--

Boredom grew rapidly within Eddy. He grew restless and felt trapped in this house. All he could do was eat, lay on the couch, and watch videos it seemed. His hand propping up his head as he laid on the couch, he flipped through the channels, when something strange caught his eye. He shot up, quick as a bullet and straight as a pin. He seemed to be trying to get a better grip on the remote that he all ready possessed in his hand in a rapid motion. The channel flipped back to the news channel (I'm just as shocked as you are that Eddy would be interested in this). All except the television fell silent and still.

"And the economy is planning to have a much needed makeover within the next four year. In other news, police have captured two men in a drug bust on Peach Creek Avenue earlier this afternoon. One other man has been claimed to have been the dealer of these drugs, but has yet to be discovered. If you have any suspicions on or on the whereabouts of said man, please contact your local police; your identity will remain anonymous. And in the world of medicine, scientist believe to have discov-."

With the disbelieving push of a button, Eddy cut the television's power. Though the screen had faded to black and the room faded to silence, Eddy just sat there. He was staring with fear and disbelief. The two men he had just seen the pictures of, were two of his most loyal customers. He had sold his medication rapidly in advance, so when these two came along, he turned to what was left; crack, weed, and other drugs of that vile nature.

"I-I... no... but... what?" Were the random utters of incomplete thoughts escaping the possible jailbird's mouth. _Thank God Double D wasn't here. _He thought thankfully.

--

The blue room that held little light had begun to disappear as Edd's attention was focused completely on the boy in front of him.

"T-they tell me things." The young gentleman's voice broke the silence that had iced over the room for the past fifteen minutes. Edd looked with disbelief.

"Who tells you things?" Jayden refused to replied and went back to staring at his shoes, that he clapped together with shame. "Is it your parents? Your friends? Bullies?" The red head shook no to all accounts. This was the ultimate test for Double D. He would get to reveal his psychology skills. "Okay, you talk when ready. I'll be over here." Ah, God bless reverse psychology.

"Wait..." Edd turned slightly with a hidden smile on his face. "I-I want to talk..."

"Very well." He took a seat next to the young boy and they began to go deeper into a conversation.

"Nobody tells me things... Nobody real anyway. There are these voices that tell me to do really bad things..."

"Such as cheating on a test?"

"No. Such as... such as to...to... kill." Edd was flabbergasted with that. His head shook and his body leaned backward, almost leading him to fall to the floor. After collecting himself, he looked at Jayden and then asked the most crucial question of the whole conversation.

"To kill... who?" Jayden looked, tear-filled eyes glimmering in the dull light of the sun trying to break through clouds and curtains, with discomforted.

--

_**Author's Note:**_ _I am so terribly sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. School has had me beat with project after project and assignment after assignment, that I haven't had much time to write. Chapter Six might take awhile to post, just a warning to you guys. Thanks goes to Fellow Dork who gave me a very touching review and I hope he/she enjoys this chapter just as much. Good news though, my friend is finally out of the hospital and will be returning to school shortly. Wishing everyone an early Merry Christmas and Happy Thanksgiving. Take care and happy reading, my friends! _


	6. Chapter 6

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By: EddFanatic

Hours of endless pain for both mother and father, hours of endless struggle between adult and child, hours of endless theories and no answers. Finally, around four that afternoon, Eddward step from behind the white door, closed it with a gentle click, and approached Kevin and Nazz with an unforgettable expression on his face. He had only seen one case of this in his short three year studies. He had only hoped he would never have to see it again.

The answers to this long struggle were finally going to creep out of the shadows of the unknown.

"Kevin, Nazz. Please, you might want to remain seated." Double D told as the two were about to stand.

--

Eddy sat in the silence and disbelief that filled the small room. What if Double D had somehow caught glimpse of the news channel? What if he was going to be kicked out and put back onto the cold street? What was going to happen to him? He stood up from the couch, brain barely able to register the proper technique of walking, and paced the floor. Thinking to himself was all he could do. _Double D's a pretty understanding guy. He's a total push-over; he couldn't have changed that much. Or has he? Maybe I'll tell him tonight after I've had supper and a nice shower._

It was all too much! His head was beginning to swirl. He eventually lost that battle of balance and fell back down into the soft couch. He thought more. _After all, how many people could possibly know I was the drug-dealer? Jimmy moved away a few years ago, Sarah dropped out of school for unknown reason (she was pregnant), Johnny's too stupid to turn me in, who else is there? I haven't spoken with Lumpy in years,Nazz- nah, Kevin... Kevin! That's it! Old Shovelchin wants vengeance! ... Wait, can't be Kevin, he would just blackmail me. And I know that Double D's got my back._

Eddy figured not to worry about it for now. He thought that a cool shower might help to sooth the dizziness and the thoughts that ransacked his mind.

--

"Now, not to alarm you in any way or upset you any further than you all ready ar-"

"Would you just shut up and tell me what's wrong with my baby!?" Nazz cried. Kevin's eyes meet with Edd's with a look of apology (shocker) for his wife. He mouthed the words 'she's just scared' and Double D nodded in response."

"Very well then. I can't put a true diagnosis on your son, but I've studied this much before. I believe there is a strong possibility that Jayden could be suffering from schizophrenia." He posed. Of course, this was only a proposal, Double D would have to ask more questions. "I need to ask you a few questions just to make sure that I'm as close to the diagonis as I think I should be."

Nazz wept into her hands that held her chin up, her elbows slowly bore red circles in her knees. Kevin agreed to go along with any questions needed to be replied.

"Okay. Let's start with something simple. Have you noticed Jayden having trouble creating friendships? Or possibly talking and replying to himself?"

Kevin's reply was a simple, depressed nod of the head.

--

An hour had all ready flew by when Eddy got out of the shower. He was greeted by Double D sitting on the couch staring at the television screen. The news was on showing the usual updates.

"It was a great win for the Cobblers. In other news, the name of our previously missing suspect has been told by partner suspects in our earlier drug bust this afternoon. His name is E-" The television clicked off. Double D lifted his chin from the palm of his hand in shock until he noticed Eddy holding the remote.

"You don't want to watch the news. Come on, lets get something eat. I'll cook. What do you want?"

"Actually, what I want is to finish watching the news, thank you."

"Aw, come on. The news will still be there tomorrow, now come on!" Eddy grabbed Double D rapidly by the forearm and practically flung him into a kitchen chair. "You sit there and I'll get the ingredients to make whatever I'm making." _What the heck am I making!? _

"Okay. But that news story was very interesting to me and just so you know I would ha-"

"Here! Have a...a... whatever this thing is." Eddy crammed a large piece of cantaloupe into his friends mouth. Surely Double D would catch on to his suspicious acts, so he got right to cooking. He threw a whole stick of butter into a pan, carelessly. As he panicked, he tried to think of something that went along with butter... Pancakes! _Pancakes! Pancakes go great with butter! _Eddy flung open the freezer door, causing the hinges to squeak with anger, and rummaged through the icy pit. _Now, where are you? Ah-ha! Got you! _He pulled out a box of flat, frozen spheres. He shredded the box open, tore the bag completely in two, and tossed pancake after pancake into the butter-filled pan.

"Eddy. What in the world are you do-"

"Here! More... whatever!?" Eddy tried forcing another piece of the delectable fruit into his friends gullet, but was stopped by Edd grabbing his arm.

"First of all, it's called a cantaloupe, Eddy." Double D said impatiently. "And secondly, what has gotten into you? You're acting so odd, even for you."

_Oh no. He's onto me. Got to think fast? Jayden! He went to see Jayden. Okay, Eddy-boy, this is want you've spent your whole live practicing. Act sad. _Eddy put his hands to his face and began to make false weeping sounds. "I'm sorry! I'm just worried about poor, helpless, little Jayden!"

Double D, being the softy he always was, felt guilt immediately. His expression softened into its usual sympathetic self. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so worried. Here, I'll finish the... pancakes? Oh well, I'll finish up the pancakes. You just go lay down on the couch."

_Hook, line, and sinker! You're in the clear once again old chum. _Eddy thought to himself as he curled back into the couch and flipped the television back on. The swinging kitchen door came to a close. Edd turned off the stove and walked quietly over to the wall next to the door. He couldn't even escape from his job in his own home. But how else was this undercover cop suppose to get the proof needed to prove Eddy guilty of drug dealing?

--

_**Author's Note**__**: **__Yay! Chapter Six! I bet you didn't expect that. Now, Double D is in training to become a psychologist, but he became an undercover cop right out of high school and before he went onto psychology, he had to get on this last case. Chapter Seven won't be posted until December 20th. Thank you! _


	7. Chapter 7

**"Never Say Goodbye."**

By: EddFanatic

After a few moments in the kitchen, Edd walked into the living room with a plate holding two pancakes. He set it down on the table in front of Eddy, who looked to be a bit worried.

"Eddy?"

"Yeah?" Eddy replied with a shaking tone. A few beads of unnoticeable sweat dripped from his forehead to his chin. _Oh God. He's going to find out, now or never... preferably never._

"I was wondering if you would mind me turning it to the news channel for only a brief moment, please?" Double D and his reverse psychology. He probably wouldn't have his job if it wasn't for reverse psychology.

"Why do you want to watch the boring, old news for? Uh... Checkers?" Quaking with fear, Eddy felt his heart plunge. He needed an escape plan. _Think. Think quickly! Got to think of a plan... got to..._

A low buzzing noise pulled Eddy out of his thoughts. "That's my beeper. Excuse me, Eddy, but I need to take this one." The number was one more than recgonizable to Edd. He was prepared to give any information to the person on the other end of the page.

--

"Jayden, honey." Nazz said to her son. "Dinner's just about ready. Have you seen your father?" Jayden sat on the kitchen floor putting together a panda puzzle at his mother's feet.

"Um... No, mommy. I think he went to the hardware store." The young boy told as he pounded another puzzle piece into the wrong spot.

"That man and his tools... I swear, he'd rather be married to a scroll-saw." Nazz muttered under her breath. Kevin was always at or going to the hardware store for a new tool to finish a hot rod he had start building in the garage.

"Well, you just go wash up and mommy'll put the puzzle away, okay?"

"Okay." Jayden stated plainly, not wanting to leave his puzzle.

--

Edd reached his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He picked up his phone and dialed the number of the person who had paged him.

"Officer McGrove, how may I help you?" A deep yet high-pitched voice spoke.

"William, it's Edd."

"Eddward, what a delight! Do you have any information on-" William shifted through a few papers on his desk and located the one about the drug bust "Eddy?"

"Well..." An unexpected knot closed off Double D's throat. "Yes... He's in the area, Call for backup and meet me at the Peach Creek Café in an hour."

"Will do, McGrove out." The phone clicked to let Edd know the call had finished, He place the phone down and went back into the living room. Eddy was sitting on the couch, pecking nervously at two rubber-like, burnt to a crisp pancakes with his fork.

"A fortunate change of plans for dinner, Eddy. Grab a jacket out of the closet and put your shoes on."

"Where are we going, Double D?"

"I thought we'd go over to the café to get a cup of coffee and a chesseburger,"

"Okay." _I guess everything's cool. Thank the Lord, I was really starting to worry. _

--

_**Author's Note**__**: **__Well, it isn't much. I hope you liked it. I found a little time to write and stopedp procrastonating, so I decided I would post earlier than the 20th. We'll just count this as your early Christmas present. Thanks to all of you, and have a very merry Christmas!_


End file.
